


In the closet, but not like that

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [118]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Running away from Filch, James and Sirius find themselves in tight quarters.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	In the closet, but not like that

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hii!! Sorry if someone’s already asked for this but could you please write a fic where Sirius and James are running from the caretaker or something and hide in a broom closet and there’s like loads of sexual tension? They’re also not in a relationship yet please :))”

There was a loud bang down the corridor. That was _not_ according to plan, and they weren't ready to finish. Hell, right now they weren't even ready to evade capture. 

But that wasn't going to stop them from trying. "Bollocks," James said, and he started running, grabbing Sirius's hand and starting to drag him along. They didn't have the cloak _or_ the Map-- Remus had the Map and the cloak hadn't been brought along because it wasn't necessary, or so they'd thought-- and there was no way they were going to get out of this. 

"There's nowhere to go," Sirius hissed. 

"Er, yeah- working on it." They turned the corner, and James yanked on the first door he saw. "There's not really-" 

"No time!" Sirius said, shoving him inside and joining him. He had to tug on the door a few times to get it to close properly, banging his elbow on a wall in the process, and he tapped the knob with his wand to lock it-- time based, since that was a much safer way of guaranteeing they wouldn't get caught. 

This... was not a room. It was a broom closet. Literally. Sirius straightened and had enough awareness of his surroundings to realise that he was pressed right up against James. Heat rose in his cheeks automatically at the proximity, and he tried to shuffle back only to succeed in knocking their knees together and not much else. He actually had to steady a hand against the wall on James's side to make sure he didn't trip into a mop bucket. 

They hadn't run very far, but it was enough to get their hearts racing and their breaths coming a little shorter. If it had been anyone else in this closet with him, that wouldn't be a problem. But he was a sodding teenager with very active hormones pressed up against his best friend, who he'd been pining after for years and... wanked off imagining him just last night. This did _not_ bode well, especially since James shifted the way he was standing and now his breath was against Sirius's neck. 

He swallowed thickly. Merlin, he was not going to survive this. 

"You okay?" 

"Fine," Sirius grumbled. "Sorta wish I hadn't put the lock on a timer now." 

"It was the smart mov-" he drew up short when they heard footsteps, getting louder as Filch got closer. 

They both held their breath, but he kept walking, the footsteps quieting then vanishing entirely. 

"Thank Merlin," James breathed, and Sirius nodded in agreement-- a small nod though, because he didn't want to risk banging his head on something. "How long did you set it for?" 

"Ten minutes." 

"Okay." James cleared his throat. "Cool. Ten minutes isn't that long to be trapped with you." 

Sirius snorted to cover the stab of hurt that went through him. "Is ten minutes too long to be with your best mate? Should we cut the time down to five minutes or is that still too much for you?" 

"Shove off, I didn't mean it like that." 

"Not much room to shove off to, otherwise I'd happily oblige." 

"Stop being such a prick." 

"Yeah, can't have a prick for your best friend." 

"Why are you doing that?" 

"Doing what?" 

"Acting like I'm attacking you. All I meant was that there's not a lot of space." 

Sirius huffed, trying to shift his weight and bumping into James again. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm not thrilled about this either." 

"Then why were you acting so defensive if you feel the same." 

"I dunno," he muttered. He couldn't admit that it was because he wanted James to enjoy this. Hell, _Sirius_ wanted to enjoy this, but he couldn't. If they were dating, sure. Lock the door, have some fun snogging in the little closet before going back for their belongings, no harm no foul. Sirius wanted to forget about all of this as it was happening, but he couldn't block all of the information out of his head as it was happening. James's breath was still on his neck, and his skin had raised in goosebumps in response. He had to keep from shivering, because this closely, James would definitely notice and if James noticed, he was going to ask about it, and Sirius didn't have a good excuse at the ready. 

Unfortunately, James noticed just about everything about Sirius. He never put the pieces together right, but he always noticed when something was off. So he noticed that Sirius was a little more tense than he should've been, and he said, "You alright? Ache or summat?" 

"I'm fine," he said, but his voice was too tight, and when James deliberately touched him, Sirius flinched. 

Merlin's pants, he was not on his game today. He hadn't been able to prepare for this, so he kept reacting too honestly for his own good. 

After that, it was so quiet he could hear James swallow. "You seem real fine." 

Another long moment of silence. Sirius checked the timer on the door, but they still had seven minutes. How the _hell_ was it that only three minutes had passed? Sirius was getting more uncomfortable by the second, more aware of the way the two of them didn't really fit in this room at the same time. The ventilation was shite, the air warm and stuffy. He could smell James and dust, but mostly James. It technically wasn't good-- sweat didn't smell like flowers no matter how much you fancied someone-- but it was James all the way and Sirius couldn't escape it. They'd had plenty of time to catch their breath, but they were still breathing deeply like they hadn't. 

"Fuck it," James muttered, so quietly he probably wasn't aware that the words had made it past his brain and into his mouth. Then, louder, "Feel free to hex me for this, if you want." 

"Wha-" 

Light was dim, but they were so close together that it was easy for James to know where he was. He put a hand on the side of Sirius's face and surged forward, kissing him messily. 

Sirius pulled back automatically from surprise, and he almost asked James what the hell he was doing but he pulled up short. Why ruin a good thing? Maybe James wanted an adrenaline fueled snog, maybe he wanted something a little more. Either way, Sirius wasn't going to turn down what might be his only chance. A few breaths puffed between them, and then Sirius closed the space, kissing him. And then he figured that if they were doing this, he might as well go all in. He wrapped his arm around James's waist and leaned into it, and the best part was that James seemed to want it just as much as he did. 

James moaned a little, tugging on Sirius's hair, and Sirius really really hoped that James wouldn't get scared off by his body- ahem, _reacting_ to that. 

It didn't feel like they'd been at it for very long when the lock clicked, and neither of them moved for the door, still holding each other and rutting like it was all they wanted to do for the rest of the day. 

It was another minute before James spoke, "We should- mm- we should let Remus and Peter know where we are." 

Sirius scoffed. "Why, you want them to join in?" 

"Don't be an arse." 

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked, mouthing along James's neck. "Kick me out? Find someone else to fuck you?" 

James froze, then gave a humorless chuckle. "See, this is why I didn't say anything for so long. I can't tell if you're being defensive or if you actually think this." 

Sirius frowned. "Think what?" 

"That I'm going to have sex with you just for shits and giggles." 

"I- that's not what I meant," he said, trying to backtrack. 

James snorted. "Sure it's not." 

Sirius flushed, glad that James couldn't see it, but he probably knew it was there all the same. 

"Why do you insist on buggering it up any time we take a step to dating," James said, but it wasn't a question, he just sounded defeated. "We go to Hogsmeade, you chicken out halfway through and drag Peter and Remus along. We go to Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night, and you decide to start planning a prank. Every single time, but then you kissed me back like it meant something and I thought- I don't even know." 

"I didn't..." Sirius sighed, bumping their heads together gently. "Sorry." 

"It's okay," James said, but he sounded sad and that wasn't right. "Let's just go." 

Sirius grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "Wait, that's not what I meant. It's not- I didn't mean- for fuck's sake James, I'm shit at this, and I don't want to be. I..." _love you, care about you_ "-you're my best friend. And you're more than that," he said haltingly. "I mean. I want you to be." He thought about apologising for being an absolute prick, but James knew better than anyone how often he did that without thinking. 

James took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "You," he said, leaning against Sirius easily, "are going to be a lot of trouble." 

"I'd hope you already knew that." 

"I did. Still, this isn't going to be easy." 

"I'm not _that_ bad." 

"Sure you're not, mate," he said, but there was affection in his voice so Sirius didn't take it too hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
